Doorways of dwellings and other buildings are often constructed by installing wooden side plates and a wooden top plate around a doorway. Wooden casings are frequently attached to the edges of the side and top plates. Lock set recesses and hinges are then added to opposite side plates.
As will be appreciated, this approach requires considerable handiwork and the exercise of some degree of skill. It also requires on site labour, and is typically time-consuming. Additionally, this approach also does not provide for weather proofing, and in some cases weather proofing is improvised by attaching weather stripping around the edges of the doorway.
To facilitate doorway construction, it may be desirable and more cost-effective to utilize a pre-fabricated door jamb comprising inexpensive structural materials such as plastic. Door jambs comprising extruded plastic have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,309 to Johnson discloses a door jamb assembly having an interchangeable multi-component design allowing for the framing of doorways with different configurations by first selecting a main frame and a decorative trim that conforms with the doorway, and then securing a first end of the main frame, being attached to the decorative trim, onto a wall with the use of an attachment flange and securing a second end of the main frame to an interior jamb with the use of a fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,519 to Careri discloses a plastic door jamb member for forming a portion of a door jamb, the plastic member having a recess for receiving a wooden door jamb portion, and an interlocking attachment recess for interconnection with a metal reinforcement plate. The plastic door jamb member may be interengaged with the wooden door jamb portion, and further interengaged with the metal reinforcement plate, and installed in position as a combination door jamb assembly.
Improvements are generally desired. It is therefore an object at least to provide a novel door jamb member, door jamb assembly incorporating same, and kit therefor.